


Screeching-Spiders

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Crack Stories [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, Some Humor, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Germany and England feel about America being chased by a spider? Or a whole herd of spiders? What is Delta foxtrot? </p><p> </p><p>Here's how this started:</p><p> </p><p>(Complete unless more random stuff XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screeching-Spiders

How will Germany and England feel about America being chased by a spider? Or a whole herd of spiders? What is Delta foxtrot?

\---------

In Iraq, a tall blond was doing his bathroom break in the middle of the night. He doesn't notice he was being watched. Slowly the stalker was moving with one leg to another quietly without a sound besides the audible whistle. No more can the man release, having his pants back in place. He began to move and so did his predator.

\------

'I feel a whole lot better.' Walking away from the wet sand. After a few steps I had to sense something was following me. Moving a little faster, I thought it might be one of the guys playing a trick on me. But when I look back I didn't see anything, nor anyone for that matter.

Shrugging it off, I continued onwards. It wasn't long, until I had that sense again and this time it felt as if it was holding a knife in chasing me. Feeling fear begin to ran. Pulling out my phone and turning the flashlight on high, I saw the most scariest shit I have ever seen. It was a brown spider, screeching at me while catching up to me in full speed. Running faster while dropping useless items, I began to call the first person on my list. It was England.

Ring......

Ring......

Ring.........

" 'Ello?" Realizing the voice I answered.

"England! Help!" No time like to panic on the phone while running away from the speedy-screechy-spider of hell. That was until more appeared and screeched along with it. If I had more pee, I would've pissed myself.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"I'm being chase by a bunch of fucking spiders!"

I waited for an answer but nothing came at the moment. Hoping this wasn't any stupid pranks England or my troops were doing to me. That when I noticed the spiders shouted up and my phone was super quiet. Looking back I saw them, chasing me still. Quickly I counted how many and it was five fucking spiders. That was until a bust of laughter came from the phone which caused the spiders to scream and me to run even more.

"Are you serious?!?! Haha, nice joke there America!"

I could hear his mocking tone, I could see him laughing at me. Until one voice caught me off guard.

"Vhy not kill them?"

It was Germany.... 'Oh no....' Was all I could think about. Not knowing what to do I spoke.

"How you like it if five spiders were chasing you while screeching at you which is forcing you to run like hell?!? Oh did I mention they can run fast, like they are behind me!"

Feel my face heat up even more, from not just explaining to both Germany and England but maybe others who are near them...

Great luck I have! Ending the call for a few seconds I took I quick picture, and now I had more than five. I had a fucking herd up on my ass! Sending it to England. It didn't come to realized that I have sent it to others...

Not bothering to call them back, I called for Delta Foxtrot.

"This is Delta Foxtrot. Over."

"This is Alfred F. Jones. Over." 'Gotta go fast! Gotta go fast!'

"Alfred what is the matter?"

"Nuke this place!"

"But sir-"

"No! Nuke them now!"

\-------After--------

Iraq and Iran pull pranks on one another with spiders who's chases people's shadow. It was doing well until America came which chased him through the desert and across half as many country borders and more as Amelia Earhart. Sorry girl friend.

\-----Hetalia-----

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here's how this started. So my friend and I were chatting until I mentioned about a spider called "Camel Spider". I explain her and then out of know where here's how it began. 
> 
> Alright so America was running away from a herd of spiders while calling Germany and England. Germany would be thinking about these tiny little spiders, and ask why cant he kill it. Sure enough America ends the called and calls for back up. 
> 
> "I don't care how you get me off of this forsaken Rock of sand but nuke this goddamn place." 
> 
> Sure enough that's how it all started.... Yeah I have a great moment. I hope you like this!


End file.
